unlikley events
by Peter1312
Summary: 3 years after the golden ticket tour and a surprise set of 2 exchange students from america bring charlie into reuniting with people he never thought he'd likely see again, all in the while trying to juggle home life and trying to keep his feelings hidden from a girl who he doesnt even know returns his feelings. T for saftey
1. opening, 3 years later

**The characters, except for the OC's belong to Roald Dahl and Warner Bros. as much as I would love to own Charlie and his adventures with Mr. Wonka, well let us just say if I did, this would be a fanfic, would it? it is also to be noted that this takes place where I imagine dahl would have preferred it, in the UK.**

It had been 3 years since the factory tour. Charlie bucket, now a little older, was walking home from school this autumn afternoon. Some dense grey clouds hung over head, but at least home in the factory was warm and dry. He put designs he had come up with during lunch in school bag so they wouldn't get wet in the event that it did start downpouring. He was glad it was Friday, Charlie's teacher had announced that there would be some new students in the class, they would be getting two exchange students from two separate schools in the US. And this caused a large commotion amongst the students. Wondering what they would be like, wondering what American accents they would use, etc. Charlie on the other hand, while interested, had just thought up something that his grandparents, and eventually the aging Mr. Wonka could use. Candy walkers and literal candy canes. As he reached the factory gates he used the key Mr. Wonka had given him to unlock it

"hey, you!" came the shouting voice of a girl.

Charlie turned to see Eliza, a beautiful girl in Charlie's class that he was smitten with. Most day's she would sit with him at lunch and watch him jot down ideas. She could never remember any of the ones that stood out, but one she took note of were licorice ice pops, in a variety of shapes and flavors. On this day, however, she had had a dentist appointment and was picked up before lunch. Though she knew Charlie's name, she always got his attention by saying, 'Hey, you!'

"Oh, Eliza, how was the new dentist?" Charlie asked nervously.

"it was fine, but I have to ask, the new dentist my dad brought me too, um, Wilbur Wonka, and I uh, have to ask, any relation too?" She asked pointing to the large factory in front of her.

Charlie looked at the factory and then realized she was referring to Mr. wonka.

"oh, yes, it's his father, didn't think he'd be having any appointments he's coming over for dinner today." Charlie said looking at the clock on top of the factory.

"oh." Was all she could say.

"wait, you live on the opposite end of town, wont your father be worried?" Charlie asked.

"he let me stay around here, had a sandwich for lunch at that little shop down the road." She said pointing to the same direction that Mr. Wonka's father had his office set up.

"Oh, Mr. Wonka and I go there sometimes when mom wants us to get out of the factory." Charlie said.

"really?" Eliza asked curiously.

"yep, mom and dad don't really approve of us being cooped up inside there, and mind you Mr. Wonka spent a good amount of 20 years inside that factory." Charlie said.

"fair argument, I guess, oh remember, Mr. Shorofsky wants us all to bring in at least one thing to put in the baskets for the new students." Eliza said smiling

"I know, I plan on bringing some candies." Charlie said.

Eliza giggled and smiled.

"I plan on giving them both journals." She said.

"so, they can document their experiences if they so choose?" Charlie asked.

"or sketch in, or right little stories, or do maths." Eliza said as the clock on the factory chimed the hour.

Charlie smiled and then looked over to the factory. It was now four o'clock according to the clock on the factory.

"wonder what they'll be like." Charlie said.

"dunno, but I can't wait to meet them on Monday either." Eliza said.

"any idea who they exchanged with? Doesn't seem to be anyone in our class, it's strange, isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"no clue, though with such short notice, and you want to know the strange thing?" Eliza asked.

"what?" Charlie asked now interested

"while I was waiting in the principal's office for my dad to pick me up for the dentist appointment, I overheard principal Tyler reading over the letter about the exchange students, two separate states, you know that?" Eliza asked.

"I thought it was just two separate schools?" Charlie asked.

"two different schools from two different states, I didn't get to hear which ones." She said sighing.

"they sent us home with flyers letting parents know about the baskets too." Charlie said looking up at the sky again.

"I know, Shorofsky made sure I got one before I left" Eliza said.

"hey, um, I don't wish to sound like I don't enjoy talking to you, but do you think you'll be able to make it home before the rain starts?" Charlie asked still looking at the sky.

"rain?" Eliza asked looking up at the sky and noticing the dark clouds rolling in, "oh, I didn't notice that, erm, if I start now I should just be able to make it, well it was nice talking to you Charlie, oh, and tell your mom my mom says hi, I meant to mention that at school." She said before taking off in a sprint.

Charlie sighed and quickly went through the gates. Locking them behind him. Quickly running inside, he found Willy Wonka waiting for him.

"So, who's your friend?" He asked curiously.


	2. sunday sundae

**Disclaimer, only the OCs are mine**

Charlie had managed to avoid talking about Eliza for most the weekend, however willy tried to slide the question in during brainstorming sessions. However Charlie always found a way to get around it. as Sunday evening rolled around however, at dinner, willy finally put the question on the dinner table.

"her name is Eliza Tripp." Charlie finally admitted to willy.

"oh, I have a bridge game with her mother and some friends tonight." Mrs. Bucket said.

"people still play bridge?" Grampa George asked.

"yes pops, people still play bridge, and cribbage, and gin." Mr. Bucket said

"his memory must be going, this is like, the third time he's asked that in three months when she announces she's off to her bridge game." Willy said.

"London bridge?" Grandma Georgina asked.

"well, Eliza Tripp is a nice girl, I've seen her walking around town with her father on several occasions." Mrs. Bucket said.

"he used to be my manager at the toothpaste factory, but now that I have my own department, we barely see each other, sometimes in the breakroom." Mr. Bucket said.

"she had been at an appointment with Willy's father earlier Friday." Charlie said.

"that explains why he was late." Willy said.

"he didn't tell you?" Charlie asked finally starting to eat his dinner.

"I was too busy at the time to ask." Willy said beginning to eat as well.

"so, what about the exchange students?" Mr. bucket asked picking up the flyer that Charlie had given them.

"it's incredibly sudden and no one knows anything about them." Charlie said.

"perhaps they didn't even know they were in an exchange program till the last minute?" grandpa joe suggested.

"capital point dad." Mrs. Bucket said.

"well, we'll save the rest of this conversation for after dinner, it's getting cold." Grampa joe said poking at his food which he hadn't touched yet

However, on the other side of town, an early dinner was just being finished, Eliza had set the journals she intended to bring for the exchange students inside her bag so she wouldn't forget them.

"Eliza, could you come in here please?" Mr. Tripp called.

Eliza sighed and walked into her father's office, he was examining a rock he had picked up a few months previous under a magnifying glass.

"You wanted something?" she asked.

"answers, you said you'd tell me, why you wanted to stay on that end of town, later, later can be now." He said.

Eliza sighed and walked over to her father's desk, pulling over a chair and picking up one of the other rocks.

"I wanted to talk to Charlie bucket." She said.

"isn't he that boy from the chocolate factory?" Mr. Tripp asked.

"yes dad, I wanted to know what he thought about the exchange students we're getting tomorrow, I mean, don't you think it's a bit odd that this was announced so suddenly?" Eliza asked.

"well, yes, but stranger things have happened here, I mean, we have a chocolate factory." He said.

"I guess that's fair, but dad, we lost no one in our class, so we're getting two new students and we have no idea who they exchanged with." Eliza said.

"well, that is rather strange, I guess, but this will be an interesting experience I'm sure" Mr. Tripp said.

"I guess so." Eliza said.

Mr. Tripp smiled and dismissed her. setting the rock down she got up and left the office, heading upstairs just as the doorbell rang. She never liked it when her mother was the hostess of their groups bridge game. Mainly because one of the members was an old woman who always compared Eliza to her grandchildren and always tried to get to listen to stories of her own childhood. When she got to her room, she plopped down on her bed and sighed. She couldn't wait to meet the exchange students tomorrow.

Back at the factory though, Charlie was sitting in the ice cream snow room, he had made himself a small sundae of chocolate ice cream and topped it with some melted chocolate from the chocolate river. Once he was done he went to look for Willy, who he found sitting at a rather out of place desk, writing something down on a piece of lavender colored and scented paper.

"what do you think of thawing the fudge river that used to run through here?" He asked curiously.

"is there a safe way to do that?" Charlie asked curiously

"well placed exploding candies?" Willy suggested.

"let's save that for last, last time we tried with a well-placed exploding candy we ended up with a deep crevasse in fudge mountain and an avalanche that took 6 months to clean." Charlie said walking around willy's desk and taking a spoon from the top drawer.

"well, we can probably spare two or three torches, from the fudge mine." He said.

"that's a little bit better, I think." Charlie said starting on his sundae.

"well, I'll see to that in the morning, have you got the candy you planned to put in the welcome baskets yet? Or do we still need to arrange that as well?" He asked.

"no, I got it already, you know, I'm a little anxious, I can't wait to meet the new students tomorrow." Charlie said.

"I'm sure it will be, interesting, yes, that's a good word for it." willy said.

"interesting? Yes, I guess that is the word." Charlie said.

"so, are you going to see that girl again tomorrow?" willy asked quickly changing the subject.


End file.
